Garfield Gets His Just Desserts
by LovelyTekki
Summary: A very pesky villager moves into the sweet little town of ChiWorld. Will Mayor Tekki be able to stand up to him? Author's Note: This is not related to my series about Tekki's adventures, I wrote this for fun, and for my friend Ginger.


It was a day that seemed just like any day. Tekki, the mayor of ChiWorld, was taking a morning stroll along the pink brick path. Occasionally, she'd stop to talk to one of her friends from around town. Finally, she went to town hall to check on her secretary, Isabelle. "Good morning Isabelle. How did you sleep?" asked Tekki. "Oh I slept great, mayor! I had a record of 3 hours sleep, tonight!" the young dog replied, cheerful as always. "Oh, by the way, there's somebody new moving into town today. I think that it would be polite to introduce yourself to them!" she added. "Alright, thanks for telling me...and by the way, you should take a day off or two once in a while. I don't want you to overwork yourself." Tekki insisted, and with that, she was out the door.

She wandered around the village until she stumbled upon a medium-sized house with a blue roof. She went into the house only to see a fat, orange cat with a grin that was half evil and half lazy spread across his face. In 3 of the corners in the room, she saw a man, a smaller cat, and a dog, all sobbing in fear. Tekki recognized this cat right away. She had read articles in newspapers from other mayors about him and how terrible he was. His name was Garfield, but some people refered to him as "man's worst enemy". He couldn't really be that bad, could he? Maybe he was just having a bad day.

Silently, she exited the house and continued on with her daily routine.

The next day, Tekki saw Pete the mailman making his deliveries, but his left wing was bandaged and he had a cast on his foot. "Oh my God! What happened, Pete?!" Tekki cried out, worried for his safety. Pete was the type of mailman that never let anything stop him from delivering the mail. Whether it hailed or snowed, Pete would always make his deliveries at the same time every day. Some of the citizens of ChiWorld would joke about how Pete would be out delivering mail even if a hurricane had struck. Seeing him hurt was a rare and shocking sight. "That orange cat attacked me...I didn't even do anything to him..." Pete sobbed. "That's TERRIBLE! I'll just have to go have a little talk with him, then. By the way, was there anything in the mail for me today?" Tekki pondered. "I wouldn't know...that feline from Hell stole my mailbag so I assume he has your mail, too." replied Pete gloomily. "I won't let him get away with this! Stay safe, Pete" Tekki called out as she was already well on her way to Garfield's house.

When she opened the door to Garfield's house, she saw him throwing the letters from Pete's mailbag into the air and shredding them apart with his claws while laughing like a madman. There were also several bits of shredded furniture, magazines, electronics, and toys which were also being sent in the mail. Among the wreckage, Tekki could identify pieces of the patchwork furniture she had ordered. Angrily, she screamed at the top of her lungs. "WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH NASTY THINGS, GARFIELD? Don't you know other people's feelings matter just as much as your feelings do?!" she thundered. "Feelings? Pst, I don't have those. Feelings are wimpy. The only feeling I have is hunger." Garfield explained smugly. "You know, Garfield...your bad behaviour will get you sent out of this town one way or another." Tekki ordered. "Yeah, whatever, sure. Will you shut up? It's time for my 7th nap." hissed Garfield. Tekki angrily stormed out of his house and slammed the door behind her. Tensions were rising.

The next day, Tekki decided to take a trip to the Happy Homes Academy's open house lineup to make some friends and get ideas for her own house. After she had finished viewing the homes, she had met up with her friend Sophia. They had went to go get ice cream together, when suddenly Garfield appeared from out of the bushes and ate both their ice creams! Tekki gritted her teeth. She was sick and tired of this orange lump always acting like he owned the town. To assert her position as mayor, she lifted her leg back into the air and then kicked Garfield so hard that he flew over main street and landed straight onto the back of the bullet train. Garfield was driven far away into the distance on the back of the train, never to return to ChiWorld.

The grey cat who was crying before ran up to Tekki in joy. "Wow...finally someone stood up to that bully! Thanks a lot! My name is Nermal, and because of you, me and my friends can finally live in peace without being bossed around and abused by that horrible Garfield!" he cheered. For some reason, Tekki felt like this was the happiest he's been in a long time. "No problem, Nermal. I'm glad I could help. I was tired of him bullying everyone." chimed Tekki.

Later, when Tekki went home, she saw all her friends inside of her house. "Happy Birthday, Tekki!" they all cheered. Tekki was shocked! All of her friends were there! Fuchsia, the pink deer who lived next door, Bob, the purple cat who lived on the other side of her house, Carmen, the brown bunny who lived close to cafe, Isabelle and her brother Digby, Zell the gazelle, Hippeux the hippo, Iggly the penguin, and even some friends who didn't live in ChiWorld, such as Octavian, the red octopus who frequently visited to taste Tekki's coffee. Her 3 best friends in the world, Lee, Dipper, and Sophia were also there. Even Mr. Resetti was there, holding a fork in his hand instead of a pickaxe, and wearing a party hat over his helmet. There was a huge strawberry cake on a table that was covered in sparklers. Suddenly, Bob and Fuchsia pulled a large box into the room. "This is from all of us." sang Carmen. Tekki opened it to see a set of patchwork furniture to replace the one that Garfield had ripped apart.

With a tear of pure happiness in her eye, she cheered. "Thank you, everyone. I couldn't ask for better friends than you guys." Tekki zipped across the room giving a hug to every single person, even Mr. Resetti who slightly blushed as he was used to people being terrified of him. Dipper put a hand on her shoulder. "There's one more gift for you, Tekki. Come with me." he whispered. He lead her to the sweets room of her house to see K.K. Slider sitting on the sofa. He was strumming on his guitar and then looked up at her. "So you're the birthday girl? Well, this next song is just for you!" Everyone poured into the sweets room as K.K. Slider started to play Bubblegum K.K., which was Tekki's favourite song. Tekki was so happy that she got up and danced with all of her friends. After a long night of dancing, singing, joking, and eating cake, Tekki passed out. She was carried off to bed by Lee, Dipper, and Sophia. She knew in her heart, even though she was asleep, that it was turly the best birthday ever.


End file.
